


Nowhere

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Illnesses, Minor Character Death, Nurses & Nursing, POV Gwen (Merlin), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ripped out pages from Morgana's notebook has been plastered all over the walls of her room, held together by clear, packaging tape. Morgana's father disapproved, ordering Gwen and the other nursing staff to remove them while his daughter slept. Gwen would donosuch thing. Morgana's drawings arefantastical— vivid and engaging, full of white dragons and sorcerers, golden-magical eyes and queens and forests.





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN MORGWEN IN SOOOOOO LONG. -flops- PLEASE ENJOY IT. ANY THOUGHTS/COMMENTS APPRECIATED.

 

054\. Nowhere

*

Gwen was three when her physicians diagnosed her with leukemia. That had been twenty years ago, and with no further signs of relapse in tests.

Nursing became an obsession when she turned fifteen, studying for university courses and the brutal entrance exams for medical schooling, longing to work alongside the hospital and its staff who _saved_ her life in the end. Maybe she could help save someone else. It only feels _right_.

Her hospital staff badge ID sits proudly on her bedside desk, along with Gwen's reading glasses and the picture of her and deceased family.

Elyan passed away during a hiking accident, taking a quick, crushing blow to his skull during his fall along with a deep puncture-wound. They said it was likely without any pain.

Her mother died of a similar cancer to Gwen when she was only an infant, and her father Thomas died in his sleep. _Heart failure_.

She lives alone, gossiping with her next-door neighbor Merlin who got his wages for his independent business — performing magic tricks. Gwen has seen him practice. He's _very_ good.

"How are we feeling today, Morgana?"

The chart says _thyroid disease_ tacked on with a list of symptoms including fatigue, menstrual abnormalities, dry skin and brittle nails, sensitivity to the cold. At first, her patient had experienced unexplained weight gain, around 13 kilograms, and now Morgana has lost close to 20 kilograms.

"My hands still feel tingly, but I can sketch," Morgana whispers, glancing up. Her dark, thick hair is tied loosely with a regal purple ribbon.

Gwen offers a dimpled, humming smile, walking to her. Ripped out pages from Morgana's notebook has been plastered all over the walls of her room, held together by clear, packaging tape.

Morgana's father disapproved, ordering Gwen and the other nursing staff to remove them while his daughter slept. Gwen would do no such thing. Morgana's drawings are _fantastical —_ vivid and engaging, full of white dragons and sorcerers, golden-magical eyes and queens and forests.

"Who is this?" she asks curiously, gesturing towards the drawing Morgana focuses intently on.

"It's _you_ , you silly goose," Morgana chuckles, holding it up. Indeed it is. Gwen wears the same regal purple from Morgana's hair-ribbon, in a lovely, patterned gown, her ringlets shiny and free. "A lady-in-waiting, noble in both the heart and the mind. But soon, you'll be the Queen of Camelot."

Gwen laughs, strapping the blood pressure reader to Morgana's forearm. "I thought you would be the rightful _queen_ in your own story."

A soft, tutting sound. "Who says there can't be _two_ Queens of Camelot?" Morgana replies.

"You're right." Gwen examines the other woman's colouring while sitting down with her, not liking how ashy Morgana's face looks. Or how feverishly-warm her cheek feels as Gwen touches it wistfully. "That was my mistake, _my lady_."

*

Uther Penn rips down every _wonderful_ , magnificent drawing from Morgana's hospital-suite walls, after he's informed of her critical state.

" _He's a monster_ ," Gwen sobs out, quivering in the bathroom as Sefa pats her elbow, hushing her.

*

Morgana wakes up in another few days, recovering enough to be discharged by Sunday.

"My brother Arthur is going to be in charge of overseeing my hospital care from his mother's estate," she tells Gwen, craning her neck from the wheelchair to glimpse up at her, being rolled to the front doors. "Ygraine is far more kinder than my father. And _richer_. I'll be in good hands."

Gwen's eyes well up.

"I'll miss you seeing you," she admits, going to her knees and allows something her nursing profession would _frown_ _upon —_ she lets Morgana kiss her on the mouth.

It's fleshy and dry, and _softer_ than the hovering of a butterfly's wing.

"You'll see me again, Gwen," Morgana says lowly, nudging their foreheads together.

*

There's never a crown of gold and amethysts upon Gwen's head — instead, she accepts it on the engagement ring sliding to her left hand, mirroring another ring on Morgana's delicate finger.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
